


Deep Cuts

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Coming home injured to Jimmy.
Relationships: jimmy palmer/original character
Kudos: 1





	Deep Cuts

Slowly, you limped up to your front door and turned the key. You looked over your shoulder as Gibbs sped off into the warm summer’s night. As you walked into your apartment, you let out a loud sigh. It had been a hell of a night and the only reason you were not currently in the ER was because you’d convinced your boss that you would be under the watchful eye of a doctor when you got home. Gibbs had nearly phoned Jimmy and ordered him to come and get you, but you’d convinced him to give you a lift home and you’d text him to let him know to expect you. You’d downplayed your injuries and now you didn’t have to pretend anymore, your face grimaced at the amount of pain you were in. As quietly as you could, you hobbled toward the bathroom, intent on not waking your boyfriend up. You grabbed the box of medical supplies Jimmy kept in the cupboard (specifically for you – this wasn’t the first time you’d arrived home injured) and found some gauze with which to clean your wounds. Trying to be careful, you attempted to tidy up a large gash on your abdomen. It was deeper than you thought and the pressure of even your most delicate touch sent a shockwave of pain through your body, causing you to shout out and knock the medical supplies over the tiled bathroom floor. You frantically tried to pick everything up before while swearing under your breath with the pain.

‘What happened to you?’ A sleepy Jimmy yawned as he tried to focus on you.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.’

‘Y/N, you should have called me! Look at you!’ he puts his hand on his hips and throws you an exasperated look,’

You bite your lip. ‘It’s not as bad as it looks Jimmy,’

He looks at you over the top of your glasses, knowing this is every bit as bad as it looks. ‘How did Gibbs not take you to the hospital?’

‘Umm, cos I told him I had you waiting for me at home?’

He lets out a sigh. You knew he worried about you when you were out in the field. But he knew you had a good team with you who would protect you at all costs. But every time you came home hurt, he couldn’t help but wonder what could have been.

‘Come through to the kitchen, let me take care of those injuries,’ he soothes. He was furious at you for not calling him, but you knew he wouldn’t stay mad at you.

Wincing in pain, you let Jimmy help you through to the kitchen. He puts some gloves on and dives into his supplies and gets some saline to wash out some of the deeper cuts you’ve sustained. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on cleaning some of your other injuries. You were really lucky to have someone like Jimmy. He was the perfect antidote to the serious nature of your job. The way he was being so gentle, doing his upmost not to hurt you if he could. Watching him work made your heart swell and a small smile spread across your face. Jimmy glanced at you.

‘Someone’s feeling better,’ he mused, trying to hide the grin that was peaking the corners of his mouth.

‘Well, this is better than being stuck in the ER with the boss,’

He let out a little giggle. You loved his deliciously silly laugh.

‘I still think he should have taken you though and I will be telling him that. Some of these wounds could do with being washed out and sutured and we haven’t even started to consider what you’ve done to your ankle.’

Looking down at your swollen, aching leg, you didn’t want to think about it either.

‘I’ll go if you take me.’

Jimmy looked at the clock. It was now 4am.

‘If we go now, it should be quieter,’ he bargained.

Nodding your agreement, Jimmy puts dressings on your wounds before helping you to the car. As he got into the driver’s seat and put his seat belt on, you had a thought.

‘Are you really going to have words with Gibbs?’ a disbelieving look came across your face.

Jimmy glanced at you, pondering his answer.

‘Well, maybe I’ll suggest he call me next time, if it’s not too much trouble that is.’


End file.
